


My Gentle Pagan

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 10pm inspiration struck and left me desperate, IT GOOD, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Relationships with religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, but the conflict is only within the character, dont b worried, i NEED mE sOmE POETRY BOIIISSS, idk tags are confusing, non religious charactor, pagan charactor, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: The way you close your eyes when I name my gods,The dance you sway in the face of my hallelujahs.Your gentle paganismThe way you smile when I ask for answers, saying “maybe, maybe”The quiet humor when I pray, saying “maybe, maybe”
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Gentle Pagan

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany in the shower at the phrase my sister threw out from the living room. At that moment, it was like I had a galaxy brain moment and sang out a bunch of phrases that I half remembered while towing off and running to the computer. My cat helped me by staring into my eyes and making me question life. what a great animal, my cat, he is stately and his name is George.  
> Anyways, I worked in a haze, I think it turned out okay, so please read.

Your gentle paganism 

The way you close your eyes when I name my gods, 

The dance you sway in the face of my hallelujahs.

Your gentle paganism

The way you smile when I ask for answers, saying “maybe, maybe”

The quiet humor when I pray, saying “maybe, maybe”

My gentle pagan

You are my antithesis, my opposite, the devil in the face of my gods.

And yet

When my congregation ends, and holy men abide, 

There you are on the church steps waiting for me.

When my questions have no answers, and the holy word confuses,

There you are with comfort nothing else provides.

And yet

Your gentle paganism 

The way you open your eyes when others curse my gods,

The dance you sway in tandem with me dodging hateful speech.

Your gentle paganism

The way you frown when others ask for proof, saying “maybe, maybe”

The quiet anger when others mock my prayer, saying “maybe, maybe”

My gentle pagan 

You are my other half, my defender, the savior in the face of my god's cruel world.

And yet

When I ask my holy men, they condemn you.

When I look to my gods, they condemn you.

When I pray for guidance, it is hollow, for my actions condemn you.

I condemn you...

And yet 

I see my gods in your smile, 

I see my worship in the way you sing,

I see my congregation in your adoring words,

And I think; 

Worship.

You I worship.

You give answers I never knew I needed, the holy texts pale to your countenance. 

In your arms I find meaning, when I hadn’t before.

You decorate my temple not in restrictions, but with tracing hands and burning kisses.

You worshiped me, when I did not know how to be worshiped.

Your gentle paganism was not paganism,

But a kind of veneration I could not understand,

A devotion to myself I had neglected.

And I stand in awe,

As your gentle paganism envelopes my religion.

Your perfume is my morning incense,

Your smile becomes my daily chant,

Your laugh, my holy book.

No longer are you my gentle pagan;

But my new god.

And I call you “lover, lover”

My gentle beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is almost here guys!!!!! I splurged this year and made myself a cape that I sewed a bunch of fake greenery onto and it looks SOOOOO COOOL!!!! I would show y'all a picture but I have no idea how to post it... :/  
> What are your plans for this year?? tell me in the comments please!!


End file.
